Wammy's boys take over
by xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx
Summary: It's the middle of the Kira case and L is no closer to catching the supernatural killer. It would be a lot easier if Light just confessed but of course he would never do that. But when Matt, Mello and Near pay a visit to the SECRET task force HQ the insanity they drag with them may make the poor murderer want to confess and end his misery. Rated T for Matt and Mello


**Wammys boys take over**

**Chapter 1 **

**Arrival**

L always liked to think himself on top of things. If there was something going on he either knew about it or planned it. He had to admit though, that this was unexpected.

"Hello" Came the icy voice of the masked boy as he twirled his hair, sitting on the floor. L noticed that the mask Near was wearing was one of the child's own face. Next to him Mello stood impatiently, biker helmet covering his face and golden hair, there was a gun very obviously in the front of his tight pants. Matt sat on the coach, goggles and balaclava obscuring his face from vision; he ignored everyone in the room and focused on his ds.

"Em… Ryuuzaki who are these kids?" Light asked in the "socially acceptable" way that grated on L's nerves

"My students" L said shortly, ignoring the disbelieving stares he was getting

"Not just his students, his _favourite _students" Mello bragged

"I'm assuming it's not safe to take our disguises off?" Near said as he built a tower with his dice

"Yes, in fact the person I suspect to be _Kira _is in this very room, but of course you already know that, right?" L drawled as he dumped some sugar cubes in his coffee a hint of a proud smile playing on his lips

"Why are your _students _even here?!" Aizawa cut in to the moment irascibly

L completely ignored him "Okay pop quiz!" He said with enthusiasm (well as enthusiastic as L gets) "Let's play "spot the Kira!""

The members of the task force tried to remain composed under the three critical pairs of eyes that were suddenly focused on them, Light was the only one to pull it off, all but Matsuda glared a L.

At once the three pointed at Light "The Mr Bean look alike"

Light spluttered suitably while L watched him curiously "Mr Bean?!"

"Red tie, brown jacket and brown pants" L said ticking off each point on a spindly fingers while Light glared and Matsuda snickered "You have to admit that's pretty condemning"

"Why do you all think I'm Kira anyway?" Light asked

"Any idiot could tell" Mello scoffed

"Of all the people here you're the only one with the remote chance of being Kira" Matt nodded

"And why is that?" Aizawa asked, strangely defensive

"You're not calm enough to be Kira, a person who kills in a clinical way. Nothing about it is personal. This also rules out chief daddy over there" Mello smirked, pointing at Soichiro

"How did you know I'm a chief, or even a father?!" Soichiro asked

"It's easy to tell you're the chief because everyone here shows obvious respect for you. An example for which would be that when you all came in and found us here you naturally turned to him rather than, Ryuuzaki was it? Who would probably know more about it" Near stated monotonously though he bore a cheeky grin that no one could see

"And why else would someone so young be here if he weren't either a genius or Kira?" Matt finished with his attention back on his ds "And even the fact that he's a genius also points to _Kira_"

"Correct" L smiled smugly as he stirred his coffee before taking a long, sweet sip of the the sugary substance.

"Hey, I'm not _Kira!_" Light stated, obviously outraged

"Yea, right, and I'm a fairy" Mello snorted sarcastically

Matt sniggered "I don't know Mells, I think you should come up with a different comparison"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Mello growled not so threateningly at the red head who simply grinned behind his balaclava.

Suddenly, Near raised his hands confidently and slowly to his mask and pulled it off revealing eyes shockingly similar to L's own polls of black against stark white skin that almost matched his white hair that fell into his face and was just as curly as the rest of his hair.

He tipped the rather large tower over and the dice flew in every which way direction as the task force -minus L- and the other Whammy's boys gawked at him

"Are you some sort of idiot?!" Mello sneered "You're revealing your face in front of _Kira__" _

"But Mr Bean-kun says he isn't _Kira_" Near responded sardonically with a childish grin while Light inwardly groaned at the nick name "And he is innocent until proven guilty"

The young boy ended on a note that brought dread to Light "And besides, if I die in the next few days, Mr Bean-kun is definitely _Kira_"

"_Great" _Light thought with trepidation "_I see where this is going"_


End file.
